yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1081-1090
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1081. || خویشتن را مسخ کردی زین سفول || Herkesi ez zannı hud şed yar men. || * Senin ahvalin o tuhaf sineğe benzer ki o kendini bir adam sanırdı.|| Thy case resemblance has with one of silly fly, Who once upon a time himself thought very high. |- | 1082. || زان وجودی که بد آن رشک عقول || Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned || * İçmeden kendi kendine sarhoş olmuş, zerresini, güneş görmüş.|| Intoxicated was he, though he'd sipp’d no wine. Like sunbeam's mote he saw himself most gaily shine. |- | 1083. || پس ببین کین مسخ کردن چون بود || Kez neyistan ta mera bubride and. || * Doğan kuşlarının öğüldüğünü işitmiş; “Şüphe yok ki ben vaktin ankasıyım” demişti; O sinek eşek sidiği birikintisindeki saman çöpünün üstünde gemi kaptanı gibi baş kaldırıp, “Ben, deniz ve gemi hikâyesini okumuş, bir zaman bunu düşünmüştüm.|| He'd heard of noble falcons scorning lure and cage; And straightway dubbed himself the phœnix of the age. Our fly on scrap of straw, in pool from ass's ease, Had poised himself, as though a sailor on the seas.Then cried: "Lo! I've called forth a sea and ship at will. Long since I ’ve had a notion, pleasure's cup to fill. |- | 1084. || پیش آن مسخ این به غایت دون بود || Der nefirem merd u zen nalide and , || İşte şu deniz, şu gemi, ben de ehliyefli, rey ve tedbir sahibi bir kaptanın” dedi. || Behold a sea and ship of which I captain am, Imbued with naval science, bold as any ram." |- | 1085. || اسپ همت سوی اختر تاختی || Sine xuvahem şerha şerha ez firak || Deniz üstünde salını sürüp durmaktaydı. O kadarcık bir su ona haddinden fazla göründü. || Imagination thus had conjured up a sea. To him it boundless seemed, dwarfing credulity. |- | 1086. || آدم مسجود را نشناختی || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || O sidik, sineğe göre hudutsuzdu. Sinekte, onu olduğu gibi görecek göz nerede? || Compared with him it was a truly boundless pool. When people see with their own eyes, call them not fool. |- | 1087. || آخر آدم زاده ای ای ناخلف || Herkesi ko dur manad ez aslı xueiş || Onun âlemi kendi görüşüne göre olur. Gözü, bu kadardır, denizi de ona göre! || His universe was measured by his power of sight. To such an eye such pool a sea was. He was right. |- | 1088. || چند پنداری تو پستی را شرف || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || Bâtıl tevilci, sinek gibidir. Vehmi eşek sidiği, tevil ve tasavvuru saman çöpüdür. || A false interpreter of scripture is such fly. His fancy is the urine pool on which straws ply. |- | 1089. || چند گویی من بگیرم عالمی || Men be her cemiiyeti nalan şudem || Eğer sinek kendi reyiyle saplandığı tevilden geçse, baht o sineği hümâ yapar. || If flies in fancy thus explain the things they see, By fortune's freaks, in turn, a phœnix each may be. |- | 1090. || این جهان را پر کنم از خود همی || Ceft bed halan vu hoş halan şudem || Bu ibret gözüne sahip olan sinek olmaz; ruhu, sûrete lâyık olmayacak derecede yüksek bir zat olur, || He's less than fly, of whom this tale example lends; His soul unworthy is ev’n of the frame it tends. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |